Prison Break
by Gnome Commander
Summary: After Trowa is captured by Oz, it's up to Quatre and Duo to get him out. 3x4, mention of 1x2 Some plot, rated for lemon


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and am in no way, shape, or form making a god damn dime off of this. Or nickel. Or penny. And, you know what? I'm poor, therefore don't suit me. Because all you'll get is a handful of quarters.

Pairings: 3x4, mention of 1x2

Warnings: Very little plot, shameless smut. If you don't like slash or are under age, I highly recommend you leave. Heero is a little out of character here, just so you know.

Author's Note: This idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. Chapter 3 of "The Price to Pay" is a little over half way done and should be posted by the end of the week. That is if work or my online courses don't cause me to go on a homicidal rampage first.

In the mean time, please read and review. You're comments always brighten my day, especially when I manage to read them while at work!

* * *

Prison Break

by Gnome Commander

* * *

Bullets ricocheted of the steel walls as Quatre ducked into a corridor, panting a little as he waited for a break in the bullets to glance over the side and then duck out to shoot at the Oz soldiers attacking them. One fell, crumpling in on himself and hit the floor with a dull thud while the other two managed to keep shooting. Another bullet made a loud ringing sound as it bounced off the wall above his blond head and he ducked back around the corner.

He heard the whine of a bullet before he felt a sharp burning sensation in his arm and he cried out slightly in pain, his left hand clamping down on his upper right arm as he shifted a little more away from the corner. Pulling his hand away, he looked at his palm to see the red stain of blood before placing it over the wound again. That bullet grazed him, but it seemed to be enough of a graze to make him bleed a decent amount.

Movement caught the corner of his eye and he look up, seeing the 02 pilot lean around his side of the corner and put two shots into the remaining soldiers. Both fell and Duo looked to Quatre. "C'mon, Quatre! We gotta get a move on if we're gonna get him out of here alive!"

The Sandrock pilot nodded, following Duo as they ran down the corridor and his hand dropped away from his arm. His adrenaline had kicked in full force and he focused on the mission in front of him, which was to find Trowa and get his lover out of here alive. He had refused to stay behind when Duo had proposed the mission, especially since Trowa had gotten captured because of him on their last mission when Quatre had managed to stumble into a trap.

It was ridiculous and stupid as Quatre looked back on it, having read the stupid layout of that stupid Oz camp completely wrong. He had bungled that mission badly and Trowa had to drag his ass out of a nasty situation where he had been surrounded by Oz soldiers, nearly being captured himself. Trowa had thought fast from his position thankfully and set off a few smoke bombs to provide a distraction.

However as Quatre managed to stumble away in the smoke and make a break for Sandrock, one of the Oz soldiers had set off a flash bomb and had effectively stunned Trowa instead of their intended target of the Arabian. Of course, the enemy had viewed it as a victory since they had captured a Gundam pilot. Though, they couldn't really use this one for extortion to the L4 colony and the Winner Industries. Still, the enemy had hoped to draw another Gundam pilot out with this one.

And, low and behold, they got _two_. After sneaking into the base in Oz uniforms, Duo and Quatre were wreaking havoc on the place in an attempt to find their friend. Especially since Duo knew this place rather intimately, since he had done some undercover work here a few weeks before to get the plans for the mission the Gundam Pilots 03 and 04 had to undertake. Not to mention the braided man was placing a few C4 charges on key support walls, rigging them all up to a trigger which he held.

Quatre had to admit…Duo could be pretty scary when he got it in his mind to blow something up. He had no doubt that this place would go sky high once Shinigami pulled that trigger.

So, here they were, running down the corridor towards the holding cells with Duo leading the way. The chestnut braid was flying out behind him as they both ran as fast as they could, panting with the effort and hoping they didn't run into any more trouble. They stopped at every turn, checking their surroundings and trying to see if they had been followed. Lucky enough, the alarms had yet to be tripped but it was hard to tell if they would be soon or not, therefore they had to be as fast as humanly possible.

"This way," Duo hissed, turning down a corridor towards the holding cells for prisoners. Ahead were several steel doors on either side, each equipped with a keypad and a small glass window to look into and towards the end of the hall were two guards. They had been far enough away to not hear the gunshots luckily and the two were chatting with each other, until one looked up to see the two teenagers.

As Quatre lifted his gun to fire at them, the guard farthest from them hit the alarm button and the sirens of the base blared, the lights in the corridor flashing to red. The blond cursed in Arabic, squeezing off two rounds to drop both guards before Duo could do so. "He's got to be in that one. Why else would they post a guard there and not at any of the others?" He jogged down the hall and stopping by the door, peering into the window.

Sure enough, there was his life partner. Trowa was slumped against the far wall, his jaw a blending of an array of bruises while his visible eye was swollen shut. His lip was split and he was listing slightly to right side, as if to favor it. Quatre felt his chest tighten at the sight of his beaten lover but he nodded to Duo, stepping back as he placed a small explosive on the door.

Both pilots moved back a little ways as the small explosive made a bang that echoed up and down the hall, however the door buckled enough for the electric deadbolt to become dislodged. The two of them pushed it inwards, both grunting with effort as they did so and Quatre slipped in once it opened enough. "Trowa!" He cried, moving to his side and kneeling down beside him, tilting his head up gently. "Trowa, look at me. How badly are you hurt?" Concern was very obviously in his voice as his teal orbs sought his lover's.

The beaten pilot groaned a little and Quatre pushing his hair from his face, sighing with relief when his right eye opened to reveal cloudy emerald. "Quatre? What are you doing here? What's going on?" The usually stoic pilot grunt as he was carefully helped to his feet by the smaller blond, leaning against him for support as his left arm was tugged over his shoulders.

"I've got you," The smaller man murmured, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist as he helped him towards the door. "I'll answer whatever questions you want later, but right now we need to get out of here." He looked to Duo, nodding to him and the braided man took point as they headed for the exit. The garage for the storage of Oz vehicles had to be near by, but who knew what they would encounter with the alarms going off as they were.

Luckily, it didn't seem like Trowa's legs were injured but he did need some support. They weren't sure of the extent of his head injuries and Quatre didn't want to risk him falling, especially since the Heavyarms pilot was so pale and pressing a hand to his right side. They moved cautiously, stopping now and then for Duo to set up a C4, as well as to distract some soldiers with a flash bomb down a different corridor. It seemed like it took an hour to get to the garage, but in reality it only took them about ten minutes.

They opened the door to the garage, getting the three of them to a jeep and settled Trowa into the back seat with Quatre not leaving his side. Duo slid into the driver's seat, searching the car quickly for the keys and he found them in the sun visor, starting the car. Pressing his gun into Trowa's hand, he slammed his foot on the gas and they took off like a bat out of hell, blowing out of the garage doors. They flew down the asphalt, guards shouting at them and firing their weapons.

Trowa, despite the injuries, turned and fired out of the open back of the jeep. With no tops on the military jeep, there was nothing to get in the way of Trowa's bullets as they hit their intended targets with deadly accuracy. Quatre helped as well, firing his own weapon as several more guards ran for their own jeeps to pursue the fleeing Gundam pilots, making sure that his own aim was pinpoint and deadly.

Duo pressed down more on the gas, watching the gate close in front of him and he let out a string of curses. "Fucking hell, man," He snarled and then looked at the rearview mirror to he two friends laying down cover fire. "Duck down, you guys, quick." He pushed the jeep a little faster, barreling towards the closed gate with the intent on going through it.

Quatre turned, looking at the two wooden bars they would have to go through and then turn to Trowa. He pulled him down just after his lover squeezed off one last shot and used his torso to protected Trowa's head, one hand bracing himself on the seat near his hips and Quatre's other hand covering his own head. There a loud crack as they broke through the gate with the jeep and the blond felt splinters bounce off his hand, the jeep skidding sideways into the abandoned highway as Duo turned the wheel sharply.

Lifting his head, he looked at their driver and smiled when he saw the braided man was alright, sitting up to allow Trowa to look around as well. "Nice driving, Duo," Quatre smiled and looked to his partner as he settled into the seat the right way around with a heavy grimace, favoring his right side. It concerned him to no end, especially when the usually stoic Trowa never said a word about pain or what he was feeling with his emotions. Hell, it took Quatre damn near a year to get him to relax enough to be open with him and to him like this? It concerned him a great deal.

When the Heavyarms pilot saw the watchful, concerned eyes of his lover examining him so closely it cause him to smile and gently lift a hand to trace a long digit against his pale cheek. "I'm fine, little one, just a little tired. Stop looking so worried, I'll be fine with a little rest." His quiet words were full of reassurance and love, his one emerald eye looking out at him from beneath his bangs.

His words had the desired effect on Quatre, the blond man smiling gently and he nodded a little. Looking to Duo, he held up the trigger for the C4 charges that he had left in the base. "Duo…" Quatre began hesitantly, only to watch him press the button.

"That's what you get for pissing off Shinigami, Oz scumbags!" Duo shouted, grinning like a chesire cat as he pulled the trigger. The sound of the explosions reached them and more sirens began to blare in the base's general direction, though it was gradually getting farther and farther behind them now. The blond grimaced and mentally shook himself, reminding himself that they were in the midst of a war…though it would never fully sit right with him.

Only Trowa knew that he carried a box of incense and a burner with them to every safe house, lighting it and praying to Allah to take those that had been killed to his kingdom.

"We'll use this jeep for the next few miles and dump it when we switch over to the SUV. I'll rig it so it goes into the lake." Duo glanced at them in the rearview mirror, still grinning. "It's about two hours out though, so you might want to settle in for some rest." His amethyst eyes glanced particularly at Trowa, who had started to slump a little as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Quatre also looked at him, shifting a little so his back was pressed against the door and gently urging his partner down to recline back against his chest. The other man gratefully did so; lounging against his lover with ease and found his head nestled against the crook of his lover's shoulder. Instantly, Quatre's arms went protectively around him and he held him close, pressing soft kisses to the top of Trowa's hair. It was with that sensation that Trowa dropped off to sleep.

* * *

It was in the wee hours of the morning that they finally made it to the safe house that they were currently staying at. With help from Duo, Quatre helped Trowa into the kitchen to look over his wounds and to patch him up where they needed to. "One step at a time, Trowa," Quatre murmured, blinking in the sudden lights as Duo flipped the switch and went to the room he shared with Heero to get the first aid kit.

After settling his lover at the kitchen table, Quatre proceeded to get an ice pack from the freezer for his swollen left eye. Grabbing a dish towel to wrap it in, he returned to his side and pressed it gently against his eye. "Hold that there, alright?" He smiled tiredly when his lover did as he asked and he looked up to see Duo returning from his room, a shirtless and slightly sleepy Heero following to lean against the door frame of the kitchen. Wufei would have been there waiting up for them, however the Chinese pilot had been sent on a mission the previous evening and wasn't scheduled to return in another two days.

"I'm sorry that we woke you, Heero." Quatre murmured, looking back to Trowa to continue to check him over and he knelt down to lift his shirt to look at his ribs. There was some bruising there, however he gently pressed on them to feel for breaks, yet found none. "Ribs are bruised, but not broken and you're not having any trouble breathing. Though, you'll still have to take it easy."

At the grunt from Trowa, he stood and moved to step away towards the refrigerator. However, Trowa's hand was faster and locked around his wrist to prevent him from moving away. At Quatre's quizzical and surprised look, he nodded to his lover's arm. "You're injured," His green eyes locking on the blood stained fabric of his upper arm.

There was a sigh from Heero as he pushed off the door frame, walking towards them and gesturing towards one of the other chairs. "Sit," He commanded and, as Quatre did so once Trowa released him, he grabbed some of the bandaging and antiseptic from the large first aid kit. "Duo will work on Trowa while I'll take a look at this. The faster it's done, the faster we can all get some rest."

"Aw, 'Ro," Duo grinned at the other boy as he worked on cleaning up Trowa's split lip , "you're so caring and sweet."

"Shut up or I'll kill you." The Japanese boy growled, glaring at him as Quatre peeled his shirt off and he worked on bandaging the bullet graze. Cleaning the wounds and applying bandages didn't take too long, especially with since the injuries weren't as bad as they originally thought they would be. Quatre just needed his arm bandaged and there wasn't much they could do for Trowa, though rest would do them both good.

Helping his lover up the stairs to their bedroom, Quatre bid both Heero and Duo a good night and watched the two disappear to their own first floor bedroom. He couldn't help but smile a little, knowing that Duo had wiggled his way into the heart that Heero had kept so carefully concealed and protected. He always loved to see his friends happy and the smiled didn't fade as he helped his own love to bed.

Assisting Trowa with his shirt, he handed the other youth a pair of his lounge pants before getting dressed in his own. His quiet lover didn't say much once they slid into bed and Quatre gently curled up against his side, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Sleep well, Trowa."

Arms came around Quatre, pulling him to a solid chest as Trowa rolled to face him and bury his face in his hair. "Thank you, little one." He murmured into the silky blond strands, inhaling the scent of his lover that was only unique to him and they both settled in to sleep. "It wasn't your fault, you know."

Quatre grimaced a little and pressed his face to the base of Trowa's throat, sighing a little and shook his head. "I made a stupid move, Trowa. I should have read that map more carefully."

"We all make mistakes," came the gentle but drowsy reply, "but what matters most to me is that you came and got me out of there."

"Mistakes could get us all killed and of course I would have gotten you out of there, Trowa." Quatre looked up at him, aqua eyes filled with guilt, "I love you, I wouldn't have left you there."

The German looked down at him, smiling lovingly at him and gently pressed a kiss to the smaller man's forehead. "I love you too. Go to sleep, little one. It is late for such discussions." He whispered and settled his chin atop Quatre's head, closing his eyes with a small sigh.

Quatre settled down as well, one hand settling above Trowa's heart as he tried to relax enough to fall asleep. He listened to the deep, even breathing of the man beside him and felt the beating of his heart beneath his palm. Yet still, it was a long time before Quatre found sleep himself.

* * *

The first thing that he felt when he woke was the supple, yet calloused hands of his lover moving along his skin and caused him to squirm a little as the light touches caused a ticklish sensation as they ran along his skin. "Tro," he murmured sleepily, shifting to bat at a hand a little to deter him. Though, it seemed lover wouldn't take his sleepy resistance as a no.

Lips brushed against his neck, pressing soft kisses to his pulse as they traced upwards towards his ear and a wet, velvet tongue laved at his sensitive earlobe. Those clever hands flattened against his sides, sliding upwards to tease at the buds of his nipples and pluck at them, causing the first stirrings of desire to lance up Quatre's spine. He shifted again, finding his ass settled in the cradle of his lover's hips and he could feel the heat of his arousal against his lower back.

He felt Trowa shift his hips, rocking them against his lower back before the man pulled away and he allowed himself to be rolled onto his back. As he did so, aqua eyes opened to meet heated emerald and he couldn't help the smile on his face. Trowa, though his left eye was black and blue, the swelling had considerably lessened to the point where the eye was opened now. There were bruises dotting his jaw and his lip was still badly split, however that didn't seem to stop him from leaning down to kiss the blond deeply.

He moaned at their lips melted together and he returned his lover's demanding kiss, enjoying the feeling of being woken up like this and lazy curl of desire settle into his abdomen. Already his cock was beginning to swell and throb as his lips parted to Trowa's tongue, sliding his own lovingly against it. One hand cupped his cheek to tilt his head up into the kiss while the other trailed down his torso towards his abdomen, pausing only to draw a slow circle around his navel before sliding beneath the edge of his sleeping pants.

Long fingers wrapped around his semi-hard cock and slowly stroked him from base to tip, causing Quatre to gasp softly against his lover's lip. "Trowa," he moaned, the desire going from a smoldering coal to an immediate flare in the pit of his stomach. His cock twitched and started to harden quickly in Trowa's knowledgeable touch, his hips rocking up to meet the strokes as a shiver went through him.

The taller man's lips left his to trail hot, wet kisses down his neck and shoulder. Teeth nibbled and nipped, only to be soothed with a slow swiped of his tongue as he moved downwards. Trowa smirked at the shuddering gasp that came from his lover as he swirled around a pebbled, dusky nipple and his free hand traveled to Quatre's lips. Lifting his head, he met the teal gaze that was rapidly darkening from the heat seeping into his veins and a smirk curved his lips. He trailed two fingers along those soft lips, "Suck them." His voice was quiet but husky, thickened with need and desire.

Those kiss swollen lips opened, Quatre's tongue flicking out against the tips of them before pulling them into his mouth. He sucked them hard for a moment, Trowa's cock giving an answering twitch in his pants at the image and his hand left Quatre's arousal. He braced himself above the smaller blond, watching him suck his fingers as if they were another part of his anatomy and he felt the delicate scrape of teeth on the pads of his fingers.

After a moment, he pulled his fingers from Quatre's mouth to trail them down his chest and encircle his neglected nipple, tugging on it gently and causing his lover to bit his lower lip a little. Trowa aligned their bodies beneath the covers as he dipped his head to take the other nipple into his mouth to lave it with his tongue, pressing both of their cotton clad hips together and began a slow rocking motion. He couldn't hold his moan of pleasure back at the friction between their two cocks and, though part of him wanted to rip both of their pants off and take his lover hard, he forced himself to go slow and savor it.

A small cry escaped Quatre and he buried one hand into Trowa's hair as if to hold him there while the other slid down over his shoulder, lightly scraping his nails down his spine. He felt the shiver go through the brunette and the sharper snap of his hips, knowing Trowa liked it a little on the rougher side. The blond smirked, his face flushed as he shifted beneath him a little and reluctantly tugged Trowa's head up. The smirk widened as he saw the look of surprise and he sat up, forcing his lover to do the same and slide down the bed a little into order to meet his gaze.

They kissed again, though this time it was Quatre who initiated it and he pulled his lover close into an embrace. The sunlight outside filtered in through the blinds, though he didn't really care what time it was. All that really mattered to him was that Trowa was here, responding to his touch and his kiss, their tongue dueling for dominance as the kiss grew deeper.

He pulled away to catch his breath, however he trailed kissed along Trowa's shoulder as he did so. "Lean back, love," He whispered and Trowa did as he asked, though he did notice the grimace of pain. Realizing that his ribs must still be bothering him, Quatre pulled away slightly. "Trowa—"

"Shh," One finger interrupted him before he could get farther into the 'we shouldn't be doing this' speech. The brunette shifted, leaning back and ridding himself of the now constrictive lounge pants, tossing them off the bed. He braced himself back on one hand, looking at Quatre's wide eyes focus on his erection as he dropped his hand to wrap around it. Slowly, he stroked and let loose a small moan, using his thumb to spread the precum around the leaking tip before stroking down and up once more.

Quatre leaned down, glancing back up at him dubiously. "Are you sure you're alright?" He murmured, his breath and lips brushing his lover's straining flesh as he spoke.

"Y-Yes," Trowa murmured, his voice breaking a little from the sensation and a soft hiss escaped him as his blond angel took him into his mouth. His head fell back at the feeling of being enveloped in Quatre's mouth and he fought against the urge to thrust deeper into the slick cavern, a hand coming up to thread through his hair. It just rested there, gripping the silken strand gently as his head bobbed up and down, applying sweet friction with his tongue against the underside of his cock and a light, teasing suction.

Quatre hummed in appreciation, causing a shiver to run through his partner as he applied every bit of his knowledge about what the other man liked. He flattened his tongue as his head moved upwards, pausing to rub little strokes just beneath his glands and apply some sweet pressure to that ultra sensitive spot. The soft sound of pleasure that came from Trowa's throat sent a shock right to his own cock and he shifted a little to stretch out on the bed.

Since one hand was occupied as an extension of his mouth on Trowa's member, Quatre slid his free hand into his own pants to fist his erection and began to slide it up and down in time with his own motions. His movements were slicked with the fluid that weeped from the tip, his thumb rubbing in slow circles as he teased and pleasured himself.

Trowa looked down at the sight, watching his cock disappear into his lover's mouth as he stroked himself and he nearly lost it there. To think that others looked at Quatre and thought him an innocent, never knowing that such a carnal creature lay right below the surface to come out to play whenever Trowa beckoned or when Quatre had the urge to take control. It was a hell of a turn on, watching that smaller man like this and he tugged on his hair a little, signaling him to lift his head.

Hazy, half-lidded eyes met his and he had to swallow, taking a moment to find his voice. "On your hands and knees, little one." He murmured, pulling away as he reached for the nightstand and opened the drawer. Trowa rifled through, pulling out the tube of lube that they kept in there and looked to Quatre as he shucked his pants, tossing them somewhere into the room.

He couldn't help but appreciate the sight of the pale skin of his lover, though his did have several scars from the war. He knew just about each one, having stitched it or bandaged it himself. Trowa gazed at him, a small smile on his lips and he raised a brow when Quatre reached to pluck the lube from his grasp. He directed a quizzical look at the blond, tilting his head faintly at the grin that lit up his lover's flushed face.

"Lay back," He murmured, leaning forward to kiss Trowa's split lip and bruised cheek softly. "I'm doing the work this time." He smiled as a chuckle came from the other pilot, but he acquiesced and stretched out on his back on the bed. Quatre look at his cock with a heated look, seeing it twitch as a bead of fluid appeared on the tip and caused his mouth to water a little. He couldn't fight the pull, the need to lean down and lick the droplet with the tongue, enjoying the flavor that was slightly salty but uniquely Trowa.

He watched his lover's tan, but flush face as he uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers, kneeling over as he began to prepare himself. Quatre slid one finger along his opening, shivering at cold sensation of the lube before sliding that finger inside himself. He gasped a little, then a soft moan came from him as he slid the digit in and out. He repeated this ritual with two, then three fingers as he stretched himself and he watched Trowa's eyes become a liquid, molten emerald, the look nearly sending him up in flames on the spot.

He curled his fingers upwards, crying out as the tip of his middle finger curled against his own prostate and it caused pure pleasure to burst behind his eyelids as he closed them. He did it once more, another shuddering cry coming from him before Trowa's will power snapped.

The taller man grabbed the lube and poured some into his palm, slicking his own erection while a dazed Quatre let his finger slip out. Trowa capped the lube and tossed it into the drawer, grasping his lover's sweat-slicked hips and guiding him over. He sat up, allowing Quatre to guide the head of his cock to his enterance and his thrust upwards into him.

A loud grunt came from him as he slid home into Quatre's welcoming body, the tight passage gripping his erection with some brief resistance before Quatre relaxed his muscles with a low moan. Both enjoyed the first moment of penetration, finding that there was nothing more intimate in the world than this one moment and both adjusted to the sensation. It was always Quatre who moved first, once the initial shock wore off and he rocked his hips forward as they were pulled into a dance as old as time.

He whimpered softly in the back of his throat and the blond fixed his aqua eyes on Trowa, his hands urging the other man to lay back against the bed. Once he did so, Quatre leaned forward and lifted his hips with the guidance of Trowa, then lowered them as the brunette thrust upwards. It was a position that allowed for him to thrust deep and the head of his lover's cock hit that sweet spot damn near every time.

After being together for so long, they knew what the other liked and what the other loved. Quatre's cock bobbed in time with his movements, going neglected as he moved his hips up and down. Trowa thrust upwards just as Quatre moved his hips down, causing a sharp cry of pleasure every time his cock hit that spot within him, "Fuck, Trowa!"

Through the haze of pleasure, he couldn't help but smirk at the swearing that slipped from his lover's mouth. It was a rare occasion that he got such a reaction out of the blond, just as it was a rare occasion that Quatre managed to strangle a noise of pleasure out of him. Both took upon themselves to strive for these goals during love making and did it as often as possible.

The brunette shifted, halting Quatre's movements as he rolled the blond onto his back and ignored the protest from him. He simply hooked the blond's knees over his arms before beginning to thrust into him in earnest, feeling his balls beginning to tighten and he wanted to watch the Sandrock pilot fly apart in his arms first. Sweat slicked skin caused them to slide together easily and he leaned down to kiss the smaller man, their panting breaths mingling together.

It was difficult to tell where one began and the other ended as their lovemaking continued, speeding up into harder and faster thrusts. Quatre tossed his head back as Trowa repeatedly hit his prostrate, pleasure ripping through him and stars bursting behind his eyelids over and over. His climax was beginning to approach, he could feel his balls beginning to tighten and his cock was constantly dripping fluid onto his abdomen. "Cl-Close…so, close." He moaned, opening his eyes to look up was his lover as his nails dug into his shoulder.

The man reached between them as he sat up a little, grasping Quatre's nearly purple cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts, pounding into him mercilessly. They were both nearing the end and a trembling took over his body as pleasure coiled tightly in his stomach. "Let go, Quatre," he murmured, turning his head to nip at the leg that was tossed over his shoulder, panting heavily, "Come for me."

Two more strokes later, Quatre's body stiffened as his hands fell from Trowa's shoulders and twisted in the sheets beneath them. "Trowa!" He cried out, his lover's name coming out on a long note as liquid spurted from the tip of his cock, coating his chest and stomach with the sticky fluid. He convulsed around his lover, eliciting a harsh groan from him as he thrust into his body a few more times.

Trowa seated himself deep into his partner as he came, spilling his seed deep into him as his passage clenched down on him. "Quatre…" He hissed softly, his eyes closing as pleasure burned outwards from his groin and consumed his entire body.

Both men slowly came down from the impassioned heights of bliss as Trowa braced himself above his lover on shaky arms, both of them panting for air and trembling from the strength of their orgasms. After a moment, he slowly slipped his softened cock out of Quatre, reaching over to pluck a few of the wipes from the box that they kept in the nightstand drawer. He cleaned both of them up before settling down next to Quatre, pulling him close as they basked in the after glow.

"I love you," Quatre whispered, pressing his lips to the salty skin of Trowa's neck as his heartbeat slowed to normal and he wrapped his arms around him. Cuddling close to Trowa and after the energy they both had just exerted, he was fully ready to drop off back to sleep.

"And I you, little one," Trowa murmured, pressing his lips to the top of sweaty blond locks. "Always, never forget that." His own emerald eyes closed and he sighed, relaxing and beginning to drift off back to sleep.

For now, all was right with the world.

* * *

Fini.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


End file.
